


My Star Stark⭐️4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	My Star Stark⭐️4⃣️

“Fri。”男人坐在沙发上失神了好一会，他确信刚才触摸到了他的男孩。  
他的小天使在哭泣，他却束手无策。  
那张梨花带雨的小脸让他觉得自己十分无能地揉乱了头发。 他曾自信于有足够的实力将他纳入翼下教导成长，至少不必忍受外面的凄风冷雨，现实，又给了他一记响亮的耳光。   
“Yes，sir，即将为您播放Westlife的歌曲World of Our Own。”

You make me feel funny  
我觉得很有趣  
When you come around  
当你来找我的时候  
Yeah that's what I found out honey  
是的，这就是我的发现，亲爱的  
What am I doing without you  
我怎么能够没有你的陪伴

乐趣⋯我已十年不曾拥有过了。战争，伤害，决裂，守护⋯它应该出现在哪里？我不知道，也没什么事足以值得高兴吧？  
除了你的横空出世。  
傻傻地把维护正义扛上稚嫩的肩膀，以打击犯罪为己任，认真地以为自己能拯救世界，这的确很有少年意气，对我来说很有趣。可惜你尚需磨练，牺牲自己这种事情暂时还轮不到你。  
把小爪子磨利，在我们终结之后，有你表现的机会，我期待你成为新的领袖，威震四方，开创盛世，被历史永远铭记。

You make me feel happy  
你让我觉得快乐  
When I leave you behind  
当我忘记了带你一起  
It plays on my mind now honey  
我心里浮现你的影像，亲爱的  
What am I doing without you  
我怎么能够没有你的陪伴

为什么要来我的世界？把你拉进这种时刻准备牺牲的生活，我是不是干了一件不可饶恕的错事？虽然你很讨我喜欢，我也不得不修正了偏离⋯你那么天真，那么美好，就一直快快乐乐地当你的好临居，我才不要破坏它呢！  
因为沉迷于你眼中的光，不可思议，不能自拔地陷进去了吗？拒绝不了年幼的你对我的好⋯我的防线怎么拦不住你？是因为早就期待有那样一个人，只要我需要，甚至不用呼唤就会出现，完全属于我一个人的⋯骑士？跟班？保镖？爱人？  
你对我的吸引力如同磁铁的正负两极，我完全无法控制，无力抵抗，无可救药，原来我半生挣扎，等的就是你吗？为什么失去才懂得⋯

Took for granted everything we had  
将我们拥有的一切视为理所当然  
As if I'd find someone  
如果我能找到梦中情人  
Who's just like you  
他一定就像你

梦中情人⋯呵呵，不存在的，完全不需要。你确定知道我是谁？  
Tony Stark从没操心过有上不去的床。  
没有人会拒绝我，除了你。  
傻小子能站在聚光灯下享受膜拜之时不加入复联，去完成不可能的任务倒是积极，这个世界居然还有这么单纯的小傢伙，真叫人惊讶！  
最稀奇的是一一你完全无心的情况下，勾引到了Tony Stark，是的，你成功了⋯我只能摇头而笑。  
我能想像到的梦中情人⋯的确，一点也不应该是你的样子⋯

Well I guess I'm ready  
我想我已准备就绪  
For settling down  
对于安顿下来  
And fooling around is over  
游手好闲的日子已经结束  
And I swear that it's true  
我发誓这一切属实

结束华而不实的大众情人身份我也曾尝试过，和小辣椒几次分分合合，或许我并不适应那种生活。除了抱着的人从每天一个变成一直一个，其他并没有什么改变。我制作战甲，参加宴会，偶尔去看看公司，生活也就随便过着。  
所以我要歌颂爱情歌颂你。  
你成为我世界的中心，其他事情全部排在你身后。简单如你必不会知道，你的每一通留言每一个信息都被转到我信箱，每一个出格的举动都将被监控，接触的每一个人将被严格筛选。自由？拥有了Tony Stark还幻想什么自由！我被禁锢，你将再无机会逃离。

No buts or maybes  
没有但是或者也许  
When I'm falling down  
每当我萎靡不振  
There's always someone who saves me  
总有人向我伸出援手  
And gug😁 it's you  
男孩，那个人就是你  
Funny how life can be so surprising  
有趣的是生命竟能如此惊奇  
I'm just realising what you do  
我这才明白你所作的一切

你穿透了我的防御，就要承担义务，接受结果。闯入我世界，搅乱了我思绪，你必须负责。  
让我远远看着你继续自己的生活，抱歉，那不是我风格。既然来了，走不走，去哪里就由不得你了。那就是为得到而付出的代价。  
哭泣或挣扎都改变不了你终将属于我的事实。接受才是你唯一的出路。  
（忍不住又露出大尾巴狼的事实了）

Well it's feeling right now  
就是现在，我正感觉到  
So let's do it right now  
就是现在，让我们共同祷告  
Praying that some how  
如何祈祷  
You will understand the way  
你会明白的方式  
It's feeling right now baby somehow  
我现在的感觉，宝贝  
I won't let this slip away  
我不会让这份爱悄悄溜走

“Fri，那边有消息了吗？”男人闭着眼问。  
“Yes，boss。据说派出的人手已经研究结束并准备就绪，可以尝试启动系统了，预计明天会进行第一次尝试，时间待定。您有什么吩咐吗？”  
男人猛地睁眼，从沙发上弹起，他要好好准备一下，再检视一次装备，为了找回他而做此生最大的冒险。  
“我只要他安然无恙地回到我身边，不允许计划有一点闪失。”

We got a little world of our own  
我们拥有自己的小小世界  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
我将告诉你没有人知道的事情  
I let you in where no-one else goes  
让你进入没人能去的地方  
What am I doing without you  
我怎么能够没有你的陪伴  
We got a little world of our own  
我们拥有自己的小小世界  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
我将告诉你没有人知道的事情  
I let you in where no-one else goes  
让你进入没人能去的地方  
What am I doing without you  
我怎么能够没有你的陪伴

Peter呆呆地站在原地，刚才发生的事情是真的吗？他好像看到了Mr. Stark！他口中说带回的人⋯是指我⋯吗？  
心脏不受控制的狂跳起来， 想到一小时前被纳入那人的怀里抱紧⋯让人窒息的兴奋的抚摸⋯难道那是⋯真的？  
还有仿佛要被吃掉一样的注视⋯充满欲望的眼神⋯也是真的吗？  
心脏像要被撑破，仿佛有什么东西迫切要冲出来，带泪的脸笑着，不论要经历什么，只要给他哪怕一丁点机会，他拼命也会爬回他身边。  
And then⋯


End file.
